Historias tontas para matar el rato
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: En vez de hacer algo de provecho, seguimos perdiendo el tiempo. En este capítulo, ¡tenemos invitados! X) Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. ¿¡CÓMO DICE?

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

**Disclaimer**: **_Loki_**_, **Marvel**, **Pop Tarts**, **DC**, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,**_ tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia. _

Y cómo siempre pasa, en vez de continuar con los pendientes hacemos otras... cosas. Pero bueno, antes de que lancen piedras y todo eso, hemos tenido mala suerte y un internet que cada cinco minutos se toma vacaciones, además de que es difícil hacer algo si no tienes en qué hacerlo.

Hemos estado demasiado estresadas, y nomás nos queremos reír un ratito, por eso mismo les compartimos estas tonteras que esperemos les saquen una sonrisa.

Los capítulos, que ignoramos cuántos lleguen a ser, puede que no se conecten entre sí, pero ya veremos. Y hablando de capítulos, esto iba a ser parte de _"El Triunvirato del Caos"_, pero como no aparecen los demás, ni al caso. Por eso aparece de forma independiente.

No les quitamos más el tiempo, esperemos que disfruten este nuevo fic, cuyos capítulos serán tonterías echadas al aire, pasen un bonito día, y pues a ver si en el siguiente Peter Parker nos honra con su presencia. :P

* * *

**Historias tontas para matar el rato.**

_**Capítulo 1: ¿¡CÓMO DICE!?**_

Cómo todos sabemos, o mejor dicho, muy pocos saben que Tony Stark es adoptado. Por esa razón, y porque podía, un día se puso a buscar a sus padres biológicos...

-_ Señor._\- Jarvis, su mejor creación y lo más parecido a un amigo, lo interrumpió para darle un recado muy importante.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jarvis?

-_ La búsqueda ha dado resultados._

\- ¿Qué búsqueda?

-_ La de sus padres, señor. Aunque me temo que sólo encontramos al hombre que es su padre._

En ese momento, Anthony Edward Stark dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se frotó la cara con las manos. Al fin iba a conocer a aquellos que le dieran la vida, y por cualesquiera que hubiera sido su decisión, la oportunidad de ser parte de los Stark.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando, Jarvis? Haz que lo traigan a la torre.

-_ Ya me tomé la libertad de enviar una limusina apenas encontré su dirección._

Decir que estaba nervioso era muy poco. Se bañó tres veces, una a causa del sudor, removió todo su guardarropa pensando en la clase de hombre con el qué se encontraría. ¿Sería inteligente como él, apuesto? La espera lo estaba matando.

Antes de que fuera anunciado por la I.A., las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando ver efectivamente a un hombre trajeado, con anillos en los dedos, un reloj de marca en su muñeca y peinándose su espeso bigote con los dedos.

\- ¡Micky!- Gritó sonriente y alzando los brazos para abrazar a Tony.

\- En realidad me llamo Tony.

\- Micky, Tony. Da lo mismo.- Le respondió con un marcado acento español.- Pero deja verte, hombre. ¡Mira como has crecido en todos estos años, Micky!

\- Es... no importa.- El inventor sentía que se le oprimía el pecho de tantos emociones que no lograba entender. - ¿Es usted mi padre... Papá?

\- Pues claro que soy yo. - El hombre le soltó un par de palmaditas en una de sus mejillas. - El haberme deshecho de ti en la basura te ha hecho un hombre hecho y derecho.

-_ ¿¡Qué!?_\- Eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Y ahora que ya estoy aquí, te vas a poner a trabajar en lo que yo administro el dinero.- Se dió media vuelta, dirigiéndose al bar por un trago de whisky.

-_ ¿¡Qué, qué!?_ Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.- Stark sacudió la cabeza negativamente y siguió a su "_padre_"- ¡Usted no puede pedirme eso! ¡Apenas lo acabo de conocer!

\- ¡Tú te callas y no me rezongues!- Tomándose un vaso de whisky, lo señaló con el dedo y se volvió a servir.- ¡Aquí vas a hacer lo que yo diga!- Dió un manotazo en la barra.- ¡Te lo digo yo, que soy tu padre!

\- **_¿¡CÓMO DICE!?_**\- Gritó con una voz alta y chillona.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- **_¡AH!_**\- Se removió de entre sus sábanas, sudando frío.- ¡Ah, ah, ah!

\- _¿Se encuentra bien, señor?_\- Oír a Jarvis le ayudó a calmarse un poco.

\- Sí.- Y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.- Sólo fue una pesadilla, Jarvis. Soñé que Luisito Rey era mi padre y me ponía a trabajar.

\- En ese caso.- Una voz con un pesado acento inglés se escuchó en la habitación.- Creo que deberías dejar de ver series antes de dormir.

\- Loki.- El Dios de las travesuras hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió revolviendo un cajón, observando su contenido.- Sí, creo que tienes razón. Tal vez debería ver una película de acción como...- Se interrumpió saliendo de la cama.- Un momento, _¿¡qué diablos estás haciendo aquí!?_

\- Sólo estoy de paso.- Contestó sonriente mientras se probaba un reloj de mano.- ¡Oh, este me queda muy bien!- Dio una reverencia antes de irse.- Nos vemos, Stark.

-_** ¡LOKIIIIIII!**_

_**Fin del capítulo 1.**_

* * *

_Ése Loki es todo un loquillo, si no, no sería el dios de las travesuras que muchos queremos. Recuerden que este fic son puras tonterías, para que nadie se ofenda (por lo que nos disculpamos de antemano, ¡Cómo dice! xD), y pues ya. No se nos ocurre que más poner aquí._

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	2. Una cena sin interrupciones, por favor

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

**Disclaimer**: **_Loki_**_, **Marvel**, **Pop Tarts**, **DC**, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,**_ tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? :3 Nosotras acá con mucho calor, pese a que ya estamos en otoño, pero qué se le hace, ¿cierto?

x3 Y cómo lo prometido es deuda, y las deudas de juego son deudas de honor, aquí está el capítulo con el buenazo de Peter, sólo esperamos que su salud mental no se rompa al final de éste. xP Pero ya saben cómo es la cosa.

¡Reviewses! Extrañaba leerlos y contestarlos, así que aquí vamos:

**_˜*˜Guest:_** ¡De nada! Je, je. :) Y aquí tenemos otro, recién salidito. ¡Gracias por el review! ;D

**_˜*˜Shadir:_** xD No sé si te refieres a Loki, o al fic, pero no hay problema. De una manera u otra, a cada quién le tocará en su momento. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :3

Creo que se me olvidó mencionarlo ayer, ._. pero para quiénes no conozcan la referencia de **Luisito Rey**, quién fuera el padre del cantante puertorriqueño **Luis Miguel**, el que usamos nosotras es el que apareció primeramente en _"El privilegio de mandar"_ el año pasado, y que más adelante fue un personaje recurrente en _"La parodia"_, la cuál ya no he vuelto a ver desde hace meses. Digo, si a alguien le interesa. :p

La canción de _"Tanzan boy"_ de **Baltimora** sólo la uso como referencia y no con fines de lucro. Además de que es genial. ;3

En fin, no les quito más tiempo , disfruten el siguiente capítulo. ;9

* * *

**Historias tontas para matar el rato.**

**_Capítulo 2:_** Una cena sin interrupciones, por favor.

Todo aquél que conocía a Peter Parker podría decirte que el chico era lo más cercano a un pan de dios. Excepto cuando se hallaba rodeado de dos de sus _autoproclamados amigos_; _Loki_, que a veces era _Odinson_, o _Laufeyson_ dependiendo el caso. Y _Deadpool_, el mote que se había adjudicado Wade Wilson. Ambos iban a la misma escuela que él, y en ocasiones compartían clases. Aunque sí era muy raro verlos juntos por mucho tiempo.

Pero no venimos a hablarles acerca de cómo éstos _"amigos"_ se la pasan torturando con sus tonterías a Peter, además de meterlo en cientos de problemas.

No.

Verán, el interés romántico-meloso y casi amenazante de Parker, en esos momentos, venía en la forma de _Mary Jane Watson_, una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes cuyo futuro como actriz estaba casi garantizado. Esto debido a que aún cursaba la escuela, la misma que atendía Peter Parker.

Y cómo no queremos hacer demasiado larga la introducción a este capítulo, lo dejaremos en que nuestro querido Peter logró algo que ni en sus más locos sueños nerds obtendría; salir a cenar esa noche con la mismísima Mary Jane Watson. Casi se le salía el corazón, y un río de lágrimas dicho sea de paso, de la alegría.

Por lo que ahora se venía el meollo del asunto; Peter Parker ya había conseguido ropa para salir, permiso para llegar tarde a casa, y dinero tanto para el taxi así como para pagar la cena. Hasta un ramo de flores se consiguió, quién quita y a lo mejor le daba pie para una segunda cita.

Pero no. El problema eran precisamente esos dos _"amigos"_ que posiblemente no sólo le arruinarían la cita, sino que serían capaces de espantar a Mary Jane y a su única oportunidad de tener novia. Algo se debía hacer.

Así que nos pasaremos _**TODO** _lo que Parker tuvo qué hacer para evadir, con un dificultoso rango de éxito, a Loki y a Wade, para darle paso al momento más feliz y probablemente el único de toda su vida estudiantil.

\- ¿Ya elegiste algo para comer?- Le preguntó la pelirroja a su acompañante, mientras revisaba el menú.

\- Bueno, yo...-

Peter no pudo terminar, al tiempo que se le caía el menú de las manos. La causa de esto se debía por lo que viera a través de las grandes ventanas del establecimiento, que daban a la calle, donde dos siluetas muy conocidas para él parecían estar discutiendo.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Mary Jean al ver que el aludido palidecía.

Mas no tuvo tiempo para contestar cuando ambas siluetas, que resultaron ser a quiénes estaba evadiendo, miraron a la ventana, con grandes sonrisas en el rostro y señalando, para su mala suerte, a la mesa en donde estaba sentado.

\- _"¡Peter!"_\- Le pareció haber escuchado a pesar de la música dentro del restaurante.

Lo peor fue que Wade Wilson se pegó al ventanal y empezó a lamerlo, atrayendo la atención y el disgusto de otros comensales, y uno que otro transeúnte. Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Parker, quién se levantó furioso y salió al encuentro de sus compañeros.

\- **_¿¡ES QUÉ NUNCA ME PUEDEN DEJAR EN PAZ NI UN MALDITO DÍA!? ¿¡ACASO NO PUEDEN DEJARME SOLO NI UNA MALDITA VEZ!?_**\- Estalló agitando los brazos, sin importarle quién lo oyera.

\- Cálmate, amigo...-

\- **_¡YO NO SOY SU AMIGO!_**\- Les siguió gritando.- **_¡USTEDES SÓLO ME TRAEN PROBLEMAS A DONDE SEA QUE VAYA! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN? ¡DÍGANLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ PARA QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!_**-

Loki y Wade se miraron por un instante y el primero sacó una libreta de su chaqueta.

\- Olvidaste tu cuaderno en clases.-

Tras un breve pero muy incómodo silencio, Peter se acercó a ellos y tomó el cuaderno en sus manos.

\- Yo... ehm...- Se frotó la cara con una mano.- ¿Gracias?- Tras un breve asentimiento de cabeza, continuó al ver que ninguno decía nada.- Pudieron dármelo en la mañana en clases.-

Y eso rompió el hielo entre los tres.

\- Ése es precisamente el problema, Peter. Te trajimos el cuaderno para decirte que, cuando saliste disparado del salón, que el maestro encargó tarea para mañana.-

\- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_\- Volvió a gritar asombrado.-_** ¿¡TAREA!?**_\- Ambos asintieron.-_** ¿¡Y PORQUÉ RAYOS NO ME DIJO NADIE NADA!?**_-

\- Te buscamos por toda la escuela.- Contestó Wade, rascándose la cabeza.- Yo hasta busqué en los basureros donde casi siempre te botan tus abusivos.-

\- Sí, sí.- Movió la mano en el aire, inhaló y exhaló para calmarse casi sin éxito.- Pero, pero, pudieron decírmelo en otra clase.-

\- Sólo teníamos ésa clase en común hoy.-

\- Ajá.-

\- ¿Y no pudieron avisarle a alguien más?-

\- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que a muchos no les gusta estar cerca de Wade, y casi nadie cree en lo que digo.- Lo interrumpió antes de hablar.- Y mi hermano está descartado por completo, porque lo que yo le digo le entra por un oído, y tarda días en acordarse de que le pedí algo, a menos que se trate de comida o deportes. Eso nunca se le olvida.-

\- ¡Pudieron llamarme por teléfono entonces!- Les dijo exasperado.

\- Nos mandaba a buzón.-

\- ¿No se les ocurrió mandarme un mensaje de texto o un correo electrónico?-

\- Lo hicimos pero nunca nos contestaste.-

\- Ugh.- Miró al cielo y se frotó la frente con una mano. ¿Porqué pensó que era buena idea tener apagado el celular _**TODO**_ el día? Cierto, para evitarlos a los dos.- Bien, díganme de qué trata la tarea para hacerla apenas llegue a casa.-

El hecho de qué no le contestaran de inmediato, y que pareciera qué mantuvieran una conversación telepática, no lo hizo sentir mejor.

\- Es un trabajo en equipo de tres.-

\- Me están _j&%(=?}#_, ¿verdad?- Al ver qué sólo parpadeaban, soltó un suspiro cargado de derrota y se dio media vuelta.- Espérenme aquí, voy avisarle...-

Y se quedó en seco al ver que Mary Jane Watson ya no tendría qué cenar con él.

\- Sólo...- Quiso echarse a llorar y maldecir su vida en ese momento, pero tenía trabajo qué hacer.- Sólo voy, voy, voy... por mis... cosas.-

\- ¡No te preocupes, compañero!- En un instante, Loki y Deadpool lo rodearon y le dieron un medio abrazo.- ¡Ya verás que será un trabajo espectacular!-

\- Y si nos queda tiempo, vemos una porno o jugamos videojuegos hasta que amanezca el día.-

\- Sí.- Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Qué _**PODRÍA**_ hacer _**SIN**_ ustedes?-

Justo cuando comenzaron a andar el camino a la casa de Parker, sonó una famosa canción de los 80's.

**_˜Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._**  
**_Oh, oh ,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,oh.˜_**

\- Thor.- Loki contestó su celular.- Sí, recuerdo que te dije eso. Ajá. No hay necesidad, el hámster se murió hace tres meses. Ni modo. Cenaré fuera. Adiós.-

\- ¿Qué?- Guardó su celular al tiempo que se dio cuenta de que sus acompañantes se le quedaban viendo raro.- Les dije que a Thor le entra por un oído y tarda en acordarse de lo que le dije, a menos que sea comida o deporte.-

\- No, sí. ¿La canción?-

\- Es la única que me recuerda a ese bobalicón. ¿Nos vamos?-

\- Sí.- Y continuaron andando.- A todo esto, Wade. ¿Porqué lamiste la ventana del restaurante?-

\- Ah, vi que estaban sirviendo un pastel que se veía delicioso, ¡y chimichangas!-

\- No creo que eso hayan sido chimichangas.-

_**Fin del capítulo 2.**_

* * *

_¡Otro capítulo terminado! ¡Uff! La verdad, éste iba a ser el primer capítulo, pero el anterior ya lo tenía publicado en facebook. Y pues, me trabé un poco en la parte del restaurante. en fin. Y para agregar más pretextos, estábamos de visita el fin de semana, y nomás no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Sin contar con lo ocurrido en este fin de semana. ;-; En fin, para el siguiente capítulo aparecerán dos mis OC's de Hetalia, que en ocasiones no me dejan en paz, a ver si con esto los aplaco un poco. n_ñ _

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. ¡COBRA KAI!

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

**Disclaimer**: **_Loki_**_, **Marvel**, **Pop Tarts**, **DC, Cobra Kai, Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso, The Karate Kid**, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,**_ tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

Primero que nada, debo aclarar que quise publicar este capítulo antes que el anterior, a causa del fallecimiento de uno de los actores, **Rob Garrison**, que participó tanto en la película de_ "The Karate Kid"_ así como en la serie de_ "Cobra Kai"_, pero igual decidí respetar el orden. La idea de integrar a Cobra Kai fue desde hace muchos meses atrás, cuando faltaba poco para que se estrenara la segunda temporada. ¡**William Zabka** es genial! x3 Y no se diga de** Johnny Lawrence**, que tiene una voz increíble.

Ahora bien, sí recuerdan dije que iban a aparecer dos personajes propios, y estos son **Raúl Ricardo_ "Ritchie"_ González** y **Wellington Addams**. Ambos fueron creados, (¿O será acaso que nomás estaban esperando una chancita para aparecer? Mmmm) para algunos fanfics de _Hetalia_, como **OC's** de la Unión Americana. A ver qué tal les caen, aunque no creo que vuelvan a aparecer en muuuuucho tiempo. (En especial si Wellington está intentando quitarse a Ritchie de encima _[That stupid moron]_)

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~Rin Yoshimura: _**:P Sí, sólo le pasan puras barbaridades al buen Peter. Es la suerte de los Parker. ¡Gracias por el review! :)

**_~*~Guest: _**Y no se necesita más, ¡muchas gracias por el review! :P

**_~*~Shadir: _**Lo peor es que pasa en la vida real, mas no hay de qué preocuparse, ellos seguirán a Peter, lo quiera o no. ¡Gracias! :3

No les quito más el tiempo, así que disfruten el siguiente capítulo. ;D

* * *

**Historias tontas para matar el rato.**

**_Capítulo 3:_** _**¡COBRA KAI!**_

Era tiempo para darle un vistazo a los nuevos alumnos, al fin y al cabo faltaba mucho tiempo para que hubiera otra competencia en el Valle, y un poco de dinero extra no le caería mal después de deducir gastos e impuestos. Dos de los jóvenes resaltaban entre el grupo, más que nada porque eran altos, de cabello negro largo, aunque el de uno era lacio y el otro lo tenía ondulado y sujetado en una cola de caballo; de piel blanca y pálida, extremadamente delgados, pero sobre todo porqué sus ropas gritaban a simple vista que provenían de familias adineradas, o que se rozaban con la alta sociedad. O que era un intento desesperado por ser populares. Mmmm, habría qué ver para saberlo. Así que se acercó a esos dos...

-**_ ¡WELLINGTON!_**-

O al menos, eso intentó, cuando se abrieron las puertas del dojo de par en par, donde estaba casi sin aliento un joven moreno, de cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar y unas singulares pecas esparcidas por cada parte de su cuerpo. Y sin decir agua va, se abalanzó sobre el muchacho de cabello ondulado, cayendo los dos al suelo.

\- Wellington! ¡Te estuve esperando todo el día y no llegaste? Where were you?- Dijo casi lloriqueando el moreno pecoso.

\- Quítate de encima, you stupid moron!- A como pudo, Wellington logró ponerse de pie y encaró al recién llegado.- Richard, tienes exactamente un segundo para quitarte de mi vista y salir de este dojo.-

Se dio la vuelta para hablar con Johnny.

\- Soy Wellington Addams, pero respondo a Addams. No me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.- Se explicó el de pelinegro de cabello ondulado y ojos grises que se confundían con otro color.- Soy neoyorkino, y vine aquí porque deseo golpear infelices. En ocasiones me tomo un appletini por el estrés.-

\- ¿Estrés?- Preguntó Johnny, un poco desconcertado, aunque no le importaba si tomaba o no alcohol, él mismo se despertaba tras un trago de su cerveza favorita.- ¿Estrés de qué o qué?-

\- Oh, Wellington!- Y todos podían ver claramente la causa de su estrés al ver cómo apretaba la quijada con coraje.- ¡Si quieres un appletini, ahorita mismo te lo traigo!-

\- Give a moment.- Exhaló apretando con fuerza la quijada.- Voy a _"arreglar"_ este "asunto" de una vez por todas.-

Acto seguido, tomó de los cabellos a Ritchie y se llevó arrastrando fuera del dojo.

\- _**YOU STUPID MORON!**_\- Lo oyeron gritar.- **_LEAVE ME ALONE!_**-

\- **_BUT, WELLINGTON...!_**\- Tras un instante, sólo se oía un ruido hueco que se repitió un par de veces.- _**AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!**_-

-_** SHUT UP!**_-

Nadie quería ni imaginarse qué estaba pasando, pero como no era asunto de ellos, desistieron de inmiscuirse. Y porqué Johnny mismo se los dijo.

\- Es asunto de ellos, no se metan. se los digo por experiencia. Y tú, ¿porqué estás aquí?- Se dirigió Johnny al otro pelinegro de ojos verdes.

\- Bien, ¿por donde empiezo?- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, para después dejarla caer a un costado.- Mi_ "padre"_, que en realidad es mi padre adoptivo _"pensó"_ que sería muy buena _"idea"_ que tanto mi hermano adoptivo y yo aprendiéramos alguna clase de defensa personal, o algo en qué_ "entretenernos"_ para no estar de vagos durante las vacaciones.- Soltó un suspiro.- Quería que entrara a Miyagi-Do, pero como mi_ "hermano"_ se inscribió ahí, elegí este lugar. ¡Ah! Y me gustan las serpientes.- Finalizó sonriendo, como si estuviera maquinando alguna travesura o maldad.

Miguel y el resto de los estudiantes intercambiaron una mirada entre sí.

**.~o0o~.**

Mientras tanto, en Miyagi-Do. Daniel LaRusso atendía a su nuevo estudiante.

\- Muy bien, Thor. Puedes empezar con la cerca.-

\- ¡Con mucho gusto!- Y se tronó los dedos de las manos.

***CRASH***

-_** ¡NO!**_\- Gritó al ver que rompió la cerca de un puñetazo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_**Fin del capítulo 3.**_

* * *

_Ciertamente, cada vez que escribo de Ritchie y Wellington me siento un poco mejor. :3 Esto podría ser nomás la introducción de un fanfic más largo, pero no creo tener tiempo para desarrollar la trama. xDU Fuera de eso, Loki se ve increíble en el gi de Cobra Kai, o al menos, así me lo imagino. ¿Alguien podría hacer el dibujo? Sería sensacional. :D_

_Además, no estoy segura de qué hacer en la siguiente Historia Tonta, porque tengo dos ideas para que elijan ustedes; "la sopa" o "cabeza de pollo" (Para el que no sepa qué es "cabeza de pollo" es el modo en que se refieren a una persona que se emborracha muy fácilmente, incluso con oler el alcohol) Aunque debo agregar que voy a dejar un tiempo, más largo que en esta ocasión, entre capítulos porque me voy a enfocar en **"Lil' Avengers in the Block"**, que ya tengo un poco más avanzado. _

_En fin, no me queda más que desearles un bonito día. :P_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D _


End file.
